Gumdrop
by Destielixer
Summary: Prince Gumball is captured by the Ice Queen. Marshall Lee comes to his rescue with a very very interesting excuse for the Ice Queen to set the prince free. In the in he is rewarded for his efforts. ONESHOT.


**AN: Hey guys, so this is my very first story for Adventure Time for the Marshall/Gumball pairing. I decided to start with something sweet and fluffy-ish. I apologise in advance for any OOC instances. I'm not too familiar! But i felt that i just had to write a story about these two! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this story at all, they belong to Adventure Time and it's creators. This is a 100% fanmade story. For the fans, by a fan. **

* * *

**Gumdrop**

Prince Gumball sat in his cell staring out at the ice cave that the cell was in and he sighed. How could he have been so stupid as to let the Ice Queen into his castle without even knowing who she was? He was so mad at himself. If only Finn were here to get him out of this place. He didn't want to spend the night here at all! If only someone would save him from the menace…

_'Speak of the devil…'_

"Oh my prince!" she sang as she sauntered into the cave, standing before the bars, looking at him, "If only you would comply with me and come willingly to my castle we would be having so much fun right now."

Gumball closed his eyes; if he didn't see her he could think that this was all just a bad dream. He knew that her idea of fun involved indecent, perverted thoughts and he didn't like that one bit she was like a sex-deprived maniac.

"Come now Gummy-wummy," she cooed, "don't close your eyes on me!" she commanded.

He was forced to open his eyes now and he looked to her, "When will you release me?" he asked her.

"When you finally comply with me of course."

"Am I not complying with you now Ice Queen?"

"Yes-" she was cut off when the cell door opened and the lights flickered. She drew her brows together at the strange occurrence. Then the culprit himself appeared, draped over an invisible throne in the air, levitating.

"Marshall Lee just what do you think you're doing?" the Ice Queen asked, staring at the vampire that was now interrupting her time with Prince Gumball. The Ice Queen was enraged having just captured Gumball. She wanted to spend time alone with him and now here was the irritating vampire.

Gumball was surprised at the incident but he took his chance, slipping out of the cell unnoticed as the two of them talked. Of all people that had come to his rescue…it just _had_ to be _him_.

"Just paying you a visit," Marshall murmured noticing that Gumball was already out of the cage.

The Ice Queen waved her hand and froze Gumball in place, "I think you came to help Prince Gumball, isn't that right?" she asked.

"Don't touch him," Marshall said, his voice hardening as he came down from his levitating position now, standing on the ground.

"And why not?" the Ice Queen asked, shoving her face all up in Marshall's.

"Because um..." he began, trying to find a reason. It wasn't like he was serious about saving Gumball…it hadn't even been his idea, Finn had asked a favor of him and this was the result. He needed to think of a reason quick, a reason that would get Prince Gumball out of this wretched place. "Prince Gumball is...mine."

Marshall doesn't know where that came from but he stuck with it anyway, "I'm the Vampire King and this gumdrop is mine," he said hoping it sounded believable.

Both Prince Gumball and the Ice Queen stare at him in silence; seemingly shocked at the statement before the silence is broken.

"Whaaaaaaat?!" the ice queen screams dragging out the vowel. "What do you mean by this!"

_'Yes what does he mean?' _Gumball thought as he looked to Marshall, what was the vampire thinking? What had he meant by 'this gumdrop is mine'? Wait…did Marshall just refer to him as a gumdrop! _'Why…that stupid…' _

"Does that mean you kissed him? On the lips?" she asks. Gumball looks to the Ice Queen, was that seriously her only understanding of 'mine'? Because he had a little notion about that statement himself.

"Yes, squarely on the lips. Where else did you think I would kiss him but the lips?" Marshall asked, "Though there have been other places that I've kissed, if you know that I mean," the vampire said wagging his brows, "I can't get enough of his taste, my darling gumdrop."

Gumball is shocked at first at what Marshall says. Shocked but he knows where the vampire is playing towards. If the Ice Queen does believe that Marshall and him are together then she would have to let him go. And then it gets worse because he has to agree to all of it.

The Ice Queen turns to him now, coming in close to his face and fixing him with a stern gaze, "So you let him kiss you and did you like it?" she questions, scrutinizing him.

Gumball blushes, his cheeks coloring a deeper shade of pink, "Y-yes. In fact we don't just kiss…we're more intimate than that in bed," he says to which he sees Marshall raise a brow at him at the statement, almost as if to say that he wasn't expecting such a thing to come from his mouth.

"Fine!" the Ice Queen growls and releases him from his ice entrapment and he stumbles over to Marshall who casually drapes his arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer almost possessively.

"I'll be waiting till you break up Gumball!" she calls after them.

The vampire rolled his eyes, "I don't think so," Marshall murmured under his breath as he grabbed Gumball's hand now as they left together.

What they're doing…holding hands and all it's almost convincing enough that Gumball begins to think that they are together. But he is so wrong because once they are outside and under the cover of the forest and it's shadows, Marshall lets go of his hand and drops the act.

"You know you are such a troublesome little prince," the vampire says.

And Gumball forgets about being nice to him, "You're not any better coming up with such lame excuses!"

"Those lame excuses got you out didn't they?" Marshall countered and Gumball fell silent, following after the vampire who seemed to walk in the dark without a problem at all. He contemplated asking the vampire to slow down but then thought against it, as it would only show just how weak he was.

"So what you said in there about kissing me and not getting enough of my taste…was all just for show right?" Gumball asked now, as they stopped in the midst of a clearing, the vampire watching him as he shook the snow from his boots. He had a nagging feeling in him; a need to know what the vampire's answer was for some odd reason.

Marshall rolls his eyes, then nods as convincingly as possible, "Please who'd want to kiss you?" he says turning his back on the prince, his physical urges barely restrained.

"I'm not that bad to kiss!" the prince huffed looking at the back of the vampire. He could be so frustrating!

"Prove it to me next time, gumdrop," Marshall laughs at the nickname he's invented as he takes to levitating now, headed back for his home.

"I'll prove it to you now!" Gumball growls as he yanks the vampire down to him, pulling him into a kiss, pressing his lips to the vampire's.

Marshall smirks when Gumball pulls away, his cheeks coloured with blush again, "Not bad gumdrop, you taste just as good as I expected you to."

-_END-_

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading this short little drabble! I do hope that you guys liked it, leave me a comment to let me know if you did. Also, i might be writing more of this pairing in the future, so tell me if you want more! :) **


End file.
